Whoa Baby!
by Ayshen
Summary: She caught her husband in bed with another woman and sought refuge with Patrick Drake...now she is pregnant. The question is not only who is the daddy, but also her feelings for the good doctor. ELECTRICK COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know…another fic, but this one was a challenge at the Electrick board, and well I couldn't pass it up. So here is chapter one…there are certain things that the story had to have, and if you want to see a list PM me…Hope you enjoy, and reviews are greatly appreciated!**

_**Try to forget about it  
Ordinary things: typical predictable  
Baby I knew the end before it started  
You got me feelin' like I owed you something  
'Cause you were there at times when I had nothing   
But you threw it all away  
With the shady things you do**_

First Sarah…now Maxie Jones…Lucky had wasted his second and third chances. Drug habit or not…she would not be his doormat any longer. Thank God Cam was at her Gram's tonight…she didn't know where she would go, but she knew that her life with Lucky was over once she saw him wrapped in the skanks arms.

_**Baby please forgive me  
For what I'm about to say  
And what I'm about to do  
I can't take no more  
I know you ain't been true   
Ain't got no love for you**_

She went off on them; relishing in letting the venom spew. Maxie stood behind Lucky a smirk on her face. She was pretty sure the bitch had premeditated this whole thing…probably was the one who was stealing drugs from the hospital and feeding them to her husband. When Lucky grabbed her arm she pushed him away as rough as she could. Lucky faltered surprised by her strength. Then he saw the fire in her eyes when she turned back, "go to hell Lucky, and take your tramp with you" she spat the acid dripping from her tongue.

_**I ignore my intuition  
And pass it off as a suspicion  
But you were just so bold  
You kept puttin' it in my face  
I can't deny I let you hurt me**_

_**-Deborah Cox lyrics "It's over now"**_

Patrick had told her…looked her in her eyes and told her that he saw Lucky and Maxie kissing on the docks. She yelled at him; told him that he was just trying to undermine her marriage. The hurt in his eyes rang true but she just walked away. She hadn't spoken to him since that day…and that was why her trek had led her to the Metro Court hotel standing poised to knock at his door.

Patrick Drake sat at his table watching the race cars zoom around the track. He was alone…all alone on a Friday night. He'd always supposed the ending of his relationship with Robin would be because of his infidelity…that was until he walked into her apartment hallway to see her kissing Nikolas Cassadine. For weeks she had been pulling away spending all her free time on that damn island helping the Prince with his newfound son. He could be mad, but he always made it a point to tell himself the truth…and the truth was he cared deeply for Robin. But his heart was never in it…and in fact they had been rocky for a month….ever since he saw Lucky Spencer making out with Maxie Jones on the docks. Unfortunately they spied him too…and Maxie went running to her big cousin to save the day spinning a tale that made Patrick look like the bad guy. Robin had gotten into his face before he could go tell Liz. He squashed it for awhile, but Liz was the best friend he had…and he couldn't keep a secret like that from her. So he spilled…and she turned and looked at him fire in her eyes. She told him that she loved her husband, and that she would not let him undermine her marriage with these lies. He would be lying if he said that her words hadn't stung. Elizabeth had stopped speaking to him after that. Cordially walking by and handing him her charts, assisting in surgery…he could hear her, "yes doctor" so prim and proper in his head. Maybe he blamed Robin for that…for him losing his friend…and now Robin was gone, and the little cars spun around the track, and Patrick tried not to think about the two brown eyes, and two blue ones that invaded his thoughts. Then he heard the knock at the door.

When he swung it open the two blue eyes in questioned stared up at him. She had been crying…he had memorized the signs from the first time he had seen her cry in the chapel when Lucky was missing. No doubt that bastard had made her cry again.

"You gonna invite me in" she asked her honey laced voice music to his ears.

He nodded seemingly having lost his voice and she walked in.

She didn't mean to blurt it out, but it came as soon as he shut the door…she was still turned so he could just see her back.

"You were right…my husband is screwing Maxie Jones" she said before the tears came.

He didn't know what else to do, but grab her before she fell. He brought her down to the ground, and they both sat on the floor while she sobbed in his lap.

When she quieted she pulled back, "I'm sorry" she said drying her tears.

"Don't be"

She smiled sadly at him, "I'm sorry for coming here; I'm sorry for not believing you…you probably have plans with Robin; so I will just…" she started to say as she turned to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"I don't…have plans with Robin…and I want you to stay" he said giving her the dimples.

She laughed, "you must think I'm a mess"

He squinted at her, "just a little" he said causing them both to laugh.

It became quiet and he broke the silence, "c'mon you want something to drink…I will show you my race track"

She smiled again; knowing that in five minutes with Patrick she was happier than she had been in months, "I bet you say that to all the girls"

Half an hour later they were sitting with controllers in their hands drinking beers.

"I so kicked your ass" she said laying the controller down.

He shrugged, "I let you win" he said and before he finished he felt the pillow whack his head.

"Oh no you didn't" he yelled picking her tiny body up and throwing her onto the couch. What he didn't anticipate was her pulling him down with her and he caught himself but still hovered over her. They laughed…and then in became quiet; breaths became labored as he looked at her.

It was fun; she was laughing…but then he was over her…and in an instant it changed. She could smell him; his cologne mixing with the scent that was solely his. She looked up into his deep brown eyes….and she felt something she hadn't in a while…desire.

He started to pull away and in an instant her lips were on his kissing him. The kiss was magical and he turned to his side so they lay parallel. He wrapped his hand in her hair and kissed her with a wild abandon. She pulled back, breathless…he was willing to let it go with just an amazing kiss, and as he moved she pulled him back.

She didn't know why she kissed him…well she knew why…she had wanted to for a long time. To get lost in those brown eyes with those skilled lips on hers…so she kissed him. To say it was amazing was an understatement…and when they broke she saw the want in his eyes, but he pulled back…so she said the one thing to make him realize what she was feeling.

"Please Patrick…take the pain away"

Patrick felt her hover over him and place her perfect mouth on his. He quickly took control again and wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to the bed. He felt her moan against his mouth, and he opened his eyes to look in hers. Desire, want, need, and passion…all written in those two blue eyes.

_**Must be doin' something right  
I just heard you sigh  
You leaned into my kiss  
And closed those deep blue need you eyes  
Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this, but baby, I  
Must be doin' something right**_

It was slow; he took her time with her. Each article of clothing he peeled off with aching preciseness. He placed loving kisses from her ankles up to her abdomen…quite literally worshipping her body with his mouth.

_**Anywhere you wanna go  
Baby, show me the way  
I'm open to suggestions  
Mmm, whatever you say  
Tonight's about giving you  
What you want, whatever it takes  
Girl, I hope I'm on the right road  
And judging by the smile on your face**_

_**-Billy Currington Lyrics "Must Be Doin' Something Right"**_

They lay intertwined under the sheets and she cracked a huge smile, "wow" is all she muttered.

He nuzzled closer to her, "wow"

She couldn't believe it was two months ago that she had finally left Lucky…and spent one amazing night with Patrick. They didn't talk about it after. He figured if she wanted to broach a subject of something further she would…he knew that she had to deal with her failed marriage before anything…so back to their easy friendship it went…As for Lucky…he was gallivanting around time with Maxie Jones like he hadn't a care in the world….the glassiness in his eyes noticed by all. He had alienated himself from his family, his friends and Liz was pretty sure he would self destruct at any moment.

Liz knew the signs…the test hadn't needed to show her. For weeks she was hiding the throwing up in the morning, the fatigue, but she couldn't ignore the fact that she was late.

"Oh my God, oh my God" she stated holding the pregnancy test in her hand…This couldn't be happening.

She ran to the one person who she knew wouldn't judge her.

"What's up" Jason asked opening the door and letting her in.

She didn't know how to say it so she just did, "I'm pregnant"

The problem with Jason was he wasn't the easiest person to read, but he spoke after a long pause, "does Lucky know?"

Leave it to Jase to ask the simple most complicated question.

She smirked at him finding great irony of her situation, "Well see…that's the thing…I kind of slept with Patrick Drake…so really I don't know if this baby is Lucky's or Patrick's"


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" he asked that blank look on his face.

"The night I found out about Lucky; I went to apologize to Patrick about not believing him…and it kind of happened" she told him.

Seeing the look on his face she added, "I don't regret it"

"Well that's good" he said giving her a wry smile.

She sighed deeply, "what am I going to do" as she slumped down on the couch and laid her head in her hands.

He sat next to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "you are going to do what you always do…you are going to deal with it"

She walked away from the Penthouse feeling stronger than before. After talking to Jason; she knew what she had to do and who she needed to talk with. And that is when the elevators opened at General Hospital. She saw Patrick around the corner flirting with a petite blond.

"Okay so you need to take these prenatal vitamins everyday…or I will be over your house everyday to make sure you are" she heard him tease.

The blond smiled at him brightly batting her blue eyes at him, "well that doesn't sound too bad…I think I could have worst company shoving baby pills down my throat"

"Just for me…take these everyday in the morning with breakfast" he told her peeking his dimples out at her.

Liz fumed and ran towards the locker room practically taking Emily out as she ran through the door.

"OW" he friend screamed loudly.

Liz started to rant, "can you believe him…flirting with her…I mean she is what…18, ugh the nerve of some men…he thinks he can flash those pretty dimples and people come stumbling at his feet…well I will tell you…"

"What are you talking about" Emily said leading her over to the bench to sit down.

Liz blew a piece of bang out of her face, "Patrick Drake…I just saw him flirting with…oh with that cute little voice he does and those dimples"

Emily was more confused than ever as she walked her friend rant about Patrick Drake…she had a feeling since Liz and Lucky broke up that there was something going on with her best friend and the good doctor…this mini-rant seemed to confirm it.

"Who was he flirting with" she decided to ask.

"Lulu" was the response that came before the outburst of laughter from Emily…when she saw Liz wasn't laughing she composed herself.

"Are you serious…Lulu…18 and pregnant Lulu…like our little sister Lulu" she told her.

Liz nodded feeling somewhat foolish…why had she been so upset over Lulu and then Emily made her realize why when she pointed out an obvious fact.

"I think someone has a crush on Patrick Drake" Emily teased.

Liz looked over at her; tears in her big blue eyes, "It's worse than that…I may be pregnant with his child" she said as she burst into tears.

Emily held her for a long time rubbing her hair, "sweetie…are you okay"

She felt the sigh leave her friends body as she spoke, "I like him…I wanted to see where that went once I was ready…and now this baby…and oh my God Em…I don't know who my babies daddy is"

She explained the story to her friend who simply nodded and tried to maintain composure over the shock of the news.

"Whose do you think it is? I mean I know we are supposed to be doctors and nurses and be all about biology, but sometimes you have inkling…"

"Is it wrong if I say I hope that this baby is Patrick's" Elizabeth asked her voice barely above a whisper.

Emily smiled sadly having fully realized how much Lucky had hurt everyone around him; especially Liz. She hugged her friend tightly wishing she could make this better when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey is everything okay?" Patrick asked softly seeing the two women with tears in their eyes.

Emily got up, "I need to get to the OR…I think you two need to talk" she said before leaving.

Patrick had an ounce of trepidation before he sat down, "what's up" he asked.

"Not here…can we talk tonight" she asked and they separated with a date to meet later at his room.

**Later that evening…**

She walked into his room and sat on the couch, she had a whole speech planned but somehow her mouth moved before her brain though, "I'm pregnant and it might be yours"

She watched the different emotions flash in his face…fear, disbelief…and then he stood there running his hands through his hair. And he nodded…

"Are you sure…I mean…weren't we…we did…and….pregnant…I can't…I'm not ready to be a father" he sputtered out wildly pacing.

Liz nodded a little angry and steadily getting unable to watch him freak out, "listen…I…I did this once on my own, I will be fine" she said started to walk towards the door.

Something snapped and he grabbed her arm, "stop" he commanded and she turned around.

"Don't ever say that…I'm shocked…I'm surprised and I am scared out of my mind…but you will not be alone…even if this baby is not mine; you will not be alone…don't you know what you mean to me?" he asked his eyes full of hurt.

She couldn't hold back the tears that ran down her face now, and she looked down…somewhat embarrassed…but then he put her thumbs on his cheeks and wiped them away bringing her eyes to his, "you are my best friend Liz…the best friend I have ever had…and more than that…I want to be with you…I was waiting until you were ready to tell you…but what better time than the present" he said making them both laugh.

"I want to be with you too…even if this baby wasn't in the picture" she said her voice raspy with emotion.

He leaned down to kiss her…and when he broke she led her to the couch and sat down.

"So let's talk about this baby" he said looking deep into her eyes.

They talked for a long time getting into paternity, "the normal amniocentesis can't be done until 13-20 weeks…but the chorionic villus sampling can be done at 10-13" she told him.

He nodded and took her hand, "whatever you want Liz…but I am here every step of the way…whatever you decide" he told her.

There was something about the emotion in his voice that she trusted and she opened up to him, "have I told you about my pregnancy with Cam?" she asked.

He shook his head and she continued, "my son's fathers name is…or was Zander Smith…we were friends…he was married to Emily at the time…she broke his heart, and Ric broke mine…and one night we had sex…and then I ended up pregnant…I have never felt so alone in my whole life…"

He intertwined fingers with hers, "you will never be alone again" he said placing a kiss atop her head.

She fell asleep in his arms and he held her tightly, even letting his hand slip to her tummy and he closed his eyes…he hoped this baby was his…

**A/N: Well that was chapter two; hope you are enjoying…and hey if you are; a review would be awesome! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed as if her baby bump had grown overnight, and one month after the talk they went in to get the paternity test. They had only told certain people about the situation...but if Liz grew any faster the whole town would know.

Patrick held her hand while the procedure took place. Kelly had promised anonymity and a rush on the results. So one week later they sat at the Metro Court hotel room waiting. The pregnancy had made her tired, and right now she was laying on the couch her feet in Patrick's lap while he massaged them.

When the phone rang they both jumped.

"Patrick Drake...yeah we will be right over" he said before hanging up.

He turned to her slowly, "they are in" and she nodded.

In record time they made it in and were sitting in the waiting room of the obstetrics department.

The nurse let them in as Kelly rushed in the door with a sealed manila envelope.

She didn't sit down, but turned to them, "I haven't read it...I figured I would give it to you guys to read yourself...so let me get out of your way"

When she left Patrick sat the paper in his lap and turned to Liz taking her small hands in his, "this is just a piece of paper...no matter what it says, I am here...I want to be with you, okay?"

She couldn't speak but nodded with tears in her eyes. He took the envelope and pulled it apart. As she watched him read she couldn't read his expression. And then he handed it to her.

"Well mommy, it looks like we are going to have a baby in six in a half months"

She barely squeaked out a "we" before glancing at the paper through tear encased eyes. There right in front of her...

Father: Patrick Drake 99.999999999

He grabbed her and kissed her hard almost getting lost in the moment until he heard a knock on the door and Kelly peak her head in. When she saw the two beaming faces she smiled, "congratulations on your guys' little bundle" she said hugging Liz and winking at Patrick.

They walked out hand and hand knowing exactly where they needed to go. Unfortunately they walked right in to an embraced Robin and Nikolas.

"Hey" Robin said turning to them red faced.

Nikolas nodded and then turned to smile at Liz, "how are you both doing?" he asked looking at her tummy. He had been one of the first she told...hoping he would not judge her, but instead Nikolas took her into his arms and told her he loved her, she wasn't just his sister in law...she was one of his best friends.

Liz smiled, "actually all three of us are doing good...we got the results of the DNA test, and in six and half months Patrick and I will be bring our baby home"

Nikolas smiled knowing how much Lucky had put Liz through and hugged her and shook Patrick's hand. Robin hugged Patrick.

"Congratulations Daddy" she said smiling and then hugged Liz.

When they walked away they felt positive.

"That went well" he stated opening the door for her.

"Oddly well" she said laughing.

They came to the house that Liz remembered well...she and Cameron were staying with Grams until they got on their feet. When they walked in the house they were greeted by the little boy running from the backyard.

"MOMMY!" he said throwing himself into her arms.

"Cammy" she said peppering his face with kisses.

"Hi Patrick" he said waving over his mom's shoulder.

"Hey buddy" he said tussling his hair.

Audrey walked in a moment later, "Elizabeth, Patrick, how are you doing" she asked warmly.

Elizabeth smiled at her Grandmother, "actually really well...why don't we all sit down; we have something to tell Cameron and you" she said as everyone sat on the couches.

Liz grabbed Patrick's hand...they had already told Audrey about the baby and the sordid paternity; so this portion was relieving...

"Cammy...guess what?" she asked excited.

"What?" he asked back his interests peaked.

"Well Patrick and I have news...we are going to have a baby soon...which means you are going to be a big brother"

She watched his eyes get wide, "really?"

When she nodded he started to clap and then turned to tell Grams, "I gonna be big brother" he exaggerated.

When Cam went off to watch a video Audrey sat with the young couple, "I am so very happy for you Elizabeth" she said hugging her granddaughter. And then she turned to Patrick, "welcome to the family"

It seemed as if things were finally moving in a positive direction. Liz seemed to be growing by the day, and at five months they were due for their first ultrasound. Although first they stopped by Kelly's to get something to eat. The first months Liz had developed horrible morning sickness, but now she was hungry all the time. So after their round of cheeseburgers, fries and shakes they were on their way. They decided it would be nice to just walk to the hospital instead.

"When the hell were you going to tell me about my baby" they heard practically growl from around the corner.

Patrick pushed Liz behind him in a protective stance and looked at Lucky Spencer. The glassy eyes gave him away, but he pushed towards the couple.

"I did the math El-iz-a-beth" he said elongating her name as her sneered, "and that baby is mine...and I will raise it a Spencer"

Patrick rolled his eyes and got in front of the man, "one, obviously if Liz wanted to talk to you; she would have come and found you...Second, Elizabeth is carrying my child...end of story" he said taking Liz's hand in an attempt to keep walking.

Lucky practically lunged towards them, "I knew it, you attacked me for Maxie and you were being some who-"

He didn't get to even finish the last word before Patrick's fist was at his jaw. He didn't know what had come over him, but soon he and Lucky were full fledged fist fighting in front of Kelly's. It would have lasted a lot longer if Nikolas and Robin wouldn't have interrupted.

Nikolas grabbed Lucky, "what the hell are you doing?" he questioned angrily.

Lucky shook him off, "oh go take her side when the whole time I needed her she was screwing the good doctor"

Liz had started to cry; not sure if it was because of emotions, or because seeing Lucky like this ripped out her heart. Robin put a comforting arm around her shoulder and walked away from the situation.

Lucky kept spouting his filth when Patrick looked at Nikolas, "shut him up, or I will" he said walking away.

He saw Liz there crying and he felt like an ass. He hadn't meant for things to happen that way with Lucky...but to hear him call her names like that made him sick to his stomach.

He nodded to Robin as they traded places.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

She smiled sadly, "don't be...I'm sorry I dragged you into this whole mess that is my life" she said before turning on her heel.

He grabbed her arm gently and spun her back to him, "there is no where else I would rather be than with you, Cam, and our baby" he said kissing her forehead.

She touched his split lip, "good thing we are going to the hospital anyway, huh?"

When they walked in Noah greeted them...he had been out of the country for months, but Patrick had been keeping him apprised through email and phone calls.

"Patrick, what happened to your lip" he asked to which his son shot him the look, so instead he turned to Liz.

He smiled softly, "how are you, and my little grandbaby?"

"We are doing good now that the baby is accepting food again, huh peanut" she said directed to her belly.

Noah looked at her, "how far along are you?" he asked.

"Five months...and I know I look farther, but maybe I need to cut back on the cheeseburgers" she said joking.

When they finally made it into the examination room Patrick had his lip and hand treated and Liz lay with the warm jelly on her naked tummy.

"Okay, let's listen to the heartbeat" Kelly said putting the machine one.

They all heard the noise and looked at each other. Patrick spoke first.

"Kelly, that is awfully fast" he said nervous to which Liz picked up on.

Dr. Lee hooked up the ultrasound machine and began to look at the screen.

"It's what I thought" she said looking to them.

Liz's face fell, "what is it...is my baby okay" she asked her voice caught in her throat.

Kelly smiled, "well yes the heartbeat is normal and it looks like all three of your babies are growing fine" she said smiling at them.

Suddenly the brevity of her words hit them...not one baby, not two...triplets.

A/N: Triplets! How exciting; it was one of the conditions of the challenge, and I think it can only make things more exciting! Hope you liked, thanks for all the wonderful reviews…you all are awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

"What" is all that came out of Patrick's throat sounding more like a choking sound.

Kelly smiled as she moved the device along Elizabeth's burgeoning stomach.

"Well here is a set of feet, and there, and there" she said pointing.

Patrick froze...three babies, four kids under the age of 4...at the same time.

"Are you okay" Elizabeth asked as she gripped his hand.

He turned to look at her...seeing her cobalt blue eyes boring holes into his brown ones. And he smiled his dimples at her and nodded.

Kelly went back to showing them various parts and limbs of their three children, but it seemed to be a blur. Liz seemed very well put together until they walked out of the doctor's office. She seemed to squeeze his hand rather tightly.

"Are you okay" he asked noticing she turned a bit green.

He led her over to the chair and sat her down silently until she started to breathe normally.

"Three babies Patrick...three babies" she said the fear coming into her eyes.

He grabbed both of her tiny hands and brought them into his, "our three babies...three times the love"

She retorted, "three times the work"

"Three times the cuddles"

"Three times the diapers"

"Did I ever tell you how well I did on my pediatric rotation as a med student" he asked.

She suddenly felt a rush of calm come over her as she looked into his eyes, "no you didn't...why don't you tell me over lunch...three babies, three times the food" she said flippantly.

After lunch they went back to the Webber house. Sitting Audrey down they explained the situation to her.

"Oh my gosh, one grandbaby to four! Oh my" she said excitedly as Cameron came running to the trio.

"Mama, mama" he exclaimed coming to stand in front of Liz.

"Hey sweetie pie" she said rubbing his curly topped head.

"Hi mommy, hi Patty, hi baby" he said first acknowledging the man next to his mother and then his mother's tummy.

"Actually Cam...it's babies...you see Mommy is going to have three babies" she tried to explain to the toddler.

After about five minutes of the three people trying to sort it out; Cameron gave a befuddled look, "I having three babies?" he asked again.

Liz nodded and he smiled, "cool" he said before he ran off.

Patrick turned to Liz, "yeah cool" he whispered before giving her a light kiss on the forehead.

**One Week Later...**

"How about the name Abby?" Patrick asked reading aloud from the newly purchased baby name book.

"Eh" Liz said flipping through her art magazine.

He flipped through more pages, "oh how about Homer?"

She rolled her eyes, "what about Leonardo" she said.

"You think I am going to name my son after some girly guy in Titanic"

To that he got hit in the arm with the magazine, "I was thinking after Leonardo Da Vinci"

"Oh, well what about Gwen" he asked smiling while looking down at the book.

"Isn't that the skank you dated from Mercy...if we name our girl that I am going to name our boy after Ric" she stated.

"Oh touche Miss Webber...hey what about Isabella?" he asked turning the page.

"Isabella...I like that...we could call her Bella for short...That is if we have a girl...what if we have three boys " she said smiling.

Suddenly she saw his eyes light up, "three boys...plus Cam...we could have so much fun" he exclaimed a child like glee in his voice.

Suddenly Elizabeth Webber saw a life with five boys flash before her eyes...what was she getting herself into.

"I gotta go" she said popping up rather quickly.

"Sure" he said trying to give her a kiss, but in a flash she was gone.

He was left pondering on his couch flipping through a baby book.

As she walked along the docks she ran into familiar face.

"Hey you" Sonny Corinthos said his dimple's peaking out.

"Hey" she said smiling at him and the little girl attached to his hand.

"Hi Miss Kristina, don't you look pretty today" she told the dark haired girl.

"Thank you" she said smiling before turning up, "daddy, can I have some ice cream"

"Sure pumpkin" he said pulling out a bill and handing it to her.

When the girl ran towards the vendor he refocused his attention to the younger woman.

"So I hear a congratulations are in order" he said noting her belly.

She nodded a sad look in her eyes, "triplets" she told him.

"Jason told me...are you okay Liz?" he asked.

For a moment Liz remembered her friend from long ago, "no" she whispered as he led her to the bench.

"Daddy, can I have a quarter to look at the castle?" Kristina came up to them asking to look at Nikolas' house.

He nodded handing her a quarter and nodding at Max to keep an eye on her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be burdening you with my drama...go spend time with your daughter" Liz said making a move to leave.

He gripped her arm softly, "hey, I always got time for an old friend"

She nodded and let loose, "I am scared...three babies...and Patrick, he has been great...but what if he isn't ready to be a father? What if it is too much for him" she asked tears coming into her eyes.

"Hey, hey" he said putting an arm around her.

"Has Dr. Cocky said anything about not being ready" he asked going into protective mode.

That caused her to laugh, "no quite the contrary...he is excited, and happy...and I am a basket case. I remember how it was with Cam...me all alone, and I"

He didn't let her finish, "Liz...Patrick isn't Zander...or Ric...I may think the guy is cocky and arrogant, but I have seen the way he looks at you...our first instinct is to run, huh? But sometimes the best things come out of the unexpected" he said looking over at his daughter who was making Max play London Bridges with her.

"I know that Sonny...but what if I am rushing into things with him...I mean six months ago I was married and now I am having three kids with him...seven months ago he didn't want a committed relationship...maybe I should give him an out...I just don't know" she said hugging the man.

"...give him an out..." is the only thing that resounded in Patrick's head...and the mental picture of the woman carrying his children hugging the local crime lord. He couldn't help the blood boiling in his body...but he decided to stay calm...wait until she came to him...but she didn't. He stewed in his own thoughts for a couple of hours before he decided he needed to go after her...he loved her, he didn't want an out.

A slight turn onto the dock and there she was again.

"Thanks Jase...I really need a place to clear my head" she said taking a set of keys from the blond man.

He smiled and hugged her, "anytime"

Patrick felt like someone ripped his heart from his chest as he followed her to the Harborview Towers...she was going there...and he watched her go into the building and press the elevator door...and suddenly he could hear his heart beating in his ears...and he walked slowly through the glass doors.

"Is this your way of giving me an out...staying with Jason?" he asked the hurt dripping off his tongue.

She spun around and suddenly realized how this must look at he stuttered trying to explain herself, "I am...Patrick...I"

The look in his puppy dog eyes would scar her forever, "don't Liz...I love you...but obviously you are not to sure about how you feel for me...I saw you on the docks with Sonny...you wanted to give me an out...or is that just what you wanted?" he asked.

"Patrick, you don't under-" she started.

"Shh" he said placing a hand in the air as a barrier.

"Call me when you decide what you want...or what you decide I want and need" he said.

And with that...he was gone...and for Elizabeth Webber she finally felt the depth of their love...and now he was gone.

**A/N: I was computerless for a flippin month! But I am back and I hope you enjoyed...I actually have the next and last chapter done too, but I have to proof it and make sure I still like it...hope you enjoyed...I know there was some angst, but c'mon I had to! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

He hadn't called, or come to find her...she thought of giving chase, but she decided to give him some time to cool down...She figured she would just see him at the hospital and talk to him there...but when he didn't show for three days thought about who she could ask without looking too conspicuous. She didn't have to when Noah approached her.

"Well how are my three favorite grandchildren?" he asked smiling at her.

She smiled back and pointed at various points of her abdomen, "well this one likes to sit on mommy's bladder, this one likes to play the xylophone on my ribs, and this one is probably going to be a soccer player the way he, or she kicks"

He could sense some sadness in the young woman's voice, "hey...don't look so sad Patrick will be back from Paris in a week...Robin really is adamant on talking him into the treatment for Laura"

She nodded but felt her heart break a little bit; he left without even saying goodbye. She decided at her lunch to go see Cameron. When she walked into the day care he ran to her, coming short of her belly.

A tear came to her eye when she kissed her belly three times, "what was that for peanut?" she asked him.

"Patty told me kiss the babies for him" he said matter of fact.

She nodded, confused, "when did Patty come to see you?" she asked.

He thought for a second, "Patty come everyday and eat goldfish and apple juice, but he going to French so he can't come and want me kiss babies for him" he babbled.

Liz nodded the tears already puddled in her eyes, "I love you Cam" she said kissing him atop his head and walking out.

When she came out Nikolas was standing walking towards her, "how is my favorite pregnant lady?" he asked until he noticed the tears, "wait, what's the matter?"

She just let herself get enveloped into her arms and she spilled the whole story.

He smiled at her after, "Liz...why do women do that?"

"Do what?"

"Draw their own conclusions about things...based on the assumptions you make?" he asked.

She laughed through her tears, "I just...I don't know, but now I have messed it all up"

"Do you love him Liz?" he asked seriously.

She nodded and he continued, "then fight for him" he said before giving her another hug and a quick kiss on the forehead.

_**A hundred days had made me older  
since the last time that I've saw your pretty face **_

_**A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles had separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face **_

Patrick stood on the balcony of his hotel room looking out at the lights that glistened below. He was in the most romantic city in the world and the only person he wanted there was thousands of miles away probably at Jason Morgan's house. It pained him to think of another man touching her, holding her, kissing her. He loved her...more than anyone else he had ever loved; he loved her. And there she was with his babies, and he didn't even know if she wanted to be with him.

_**I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me **_

Robin had invited him to dinner with her and Dr. La Grassi but he passed...all he wanted to do was sulk in his hotel room the reality of it being that he wanted to sit alone her and think about her...they weren't together a long time but he had already committed to memory every inch of her face...the way she smiled, laugh, the flecks of the different colors in her eyes...And so he held turned over and pictured her body pressed against his, and it made him feel better and ache all at the same time.

_**Everything I know,  
and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls,  
when it's all said and done  
it get hard but it won't take away my love **_

Nikolas was right...she wasn't going to give up this easy. She had messed things up being emotional, but the truth was Patrick was the best thing that had happened to her in a long time. She lay in bed, wondering what he was doing...if he was thinking of her too...she hoped he was. And when he got back she was going to tell him just how much she loved him. Everything that had let up to this moment led them together...and she wasn't going to lose him now...so she curled up to her pillow and imagined it was her arms wrapped around him...and the dull ache pulsed in her chest, but she felt alive again.

_**I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me **_

_**Here Without You – 3 Doors Down**_

Patrick woke up feeling refreshed...he had 3 more days in France, and then he would be going home. He wasn't going to let her go...she was his family...the babies, and little Cam...that was where he was meant to be. He made a quick call to Port Charles to start things in motion for his new family.

Liz woke to Cameron running and jumping on her bed.

"Mama! Mama!" he announced.

She woke up and peaked through one eye at her little boy in his footsie pajamas. It was funny how just looking at Cameron brightened her day. And when she saw the box at the end of her bed. She cautiously pulled off the lid and she saw the familiar scrawl, _Cameron_ was written on a smaller box. She handed it to the little boy and when she nodded for him to open it he ripped the paper with gusto.

Inside sat a shiny yellow car with various French sponsorships on it. The little boy squealed in delight.

Liz noticed the big white envelope with, Liz written on top of it.

She sighed deeply before opening it and pulling it out. Something was written on the front in French...but on the inside was his familiar chicken scratch.

_E_

_I've been sitting in this hotel room for two days watching the rain pour onto the cobblestone street. I am in the most romantic city in the world and yet it means nothing because you aren't here to spend it with me. I don't know exactly what you want...and to tell you the truth I am scared. Scared that I am not good enough for you or our babies and Cam. But I want to be...and if I have to wait forever until you are ready; I guess that is what I will do...I love you Liz..._

_P_

Underneath wrapped in tissue was a statue of the Eiffel Tower with a tag, "Wish You Were Here" She wished she was there too.

Three days goes excruciatingly long for two lover's separated. Neither called not wanting to step on any toes. But she called Nikolas and found out what time their plane touched down. She would be there at the gate to tell him exactly how she felt.

He sat in the plane antsy...Robin making fun of him. He couldn't wait to get home and go find her...they needed to talk...she needed to know.

She jumped in the car, and the rain was batting lightly at the windows. It was nothing to worry about...and she didn't see the car coming, until she felt the pole smash into the passenger door. Her head hit the steering wheel pretty hard...and as she lost consciousness she focused on four brown eyes, and 30 little toes she still needed to see.

He grabbed his and Robin's bags and carried them down to the terminal. He expected Nikolas Cassadine waiting...instead he was greeted with Jason Morgan wringing his hands.

"Robin" he heard the man call almost guttural.

Patrick saw Robin's face, "oh God Jason...what's wrong...is it Nik" she barely squeaked out.

"No" he said turning to Patrick, "it's Liz...she was in a car accident...she is in the hospital"

Patrick suddenly felt his heart in his throat, "is she okay?" is all he could manage.

"She is stable; they have the babies on a fetal monitor, but you should get there as soon as possible"

Patrick nodded, "let's go"

All three hopped into the SUV and it sped off.

"Where is Cam?" Patrick asked and Jason answered that Emily had went to stay with him since Audrey wanted to be at the hospital.

Before they had even pulled up to the entrance Patrick had already jumped out of the car. Immediately he ran into Epiphany.

"Well there ya are Dr. Hottie...you best go in there your girl is waiting for you" she said pointing to a room.

Audrey was in there holding her hand when he walked in, "Patrick...I'm glad your here...she is stable; they have her hooked to a fetal monitor...but the babies are okay...but she needs you here. I am going to get home to Cameron so he isn't scared...you call me if anything changes"

He nodded, "thank you Miss.-"

She cut him off, "Grams" she said before pulling him into a hug.

As she walked out Patrick walked over to the bed and looked at her. She had abrasions on her forehead, but still she looked like an angel.

He choked back the tears, "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you...for so long I have been skirting around exactly how I feel about you...maybe I should have been more vocal. This is so new to me...and you came into my life, and you changed everything...I love you Elizabeth...you are my best friend...my world...you, these babies, and Cam...you are it for me...I'm sorry it took me so long to just lay it out there...and as soon as you wake up I will tell you again and again until you believe me"

He felt her hand tighten around his, "I believe it...and I love you too Patrick...you, Cam and these babies...this is what is meant to be, and I'm sorry"

He smoothed her hair, "shhh, just rest...I love you" he said before kissing her forehead.

_Three Days Later..._

"Mommy go home" Cameron said trying to push the wheelchair.

Patrick put his hands over the little boys and helped guide her wheelchair, "but the doctor says mommy has to take it easy for the babies"

"Hey, mommy is right here you two...and Mommy knows she has to take it easy"

When they climbed into the car Patrick turned to Cameron and winked, "So Miss Webber, how does a picnic by the lake sound?" he asked.

She nodded basking in the way the sun felt on her skin. She felt the babies move and she looked at her little boy babbling to her bigger boy...everything was going to work out fine.

They parked and walked to a dock that rested on the lake behind a house.

"Patrick, whose house is this? Wait, is this Ric and Alexis' house...I really don't think we are supposed to be on private property" she protested.

He kept walking...and parked themselves on the small dock laying out a blanket and helping her sit down.

"I talked to the owner and he is fine with it, okay?"

"Okay" she nodded letting him lay down the blanket and set up their picnic.

After they ate she lay her head on his lap as they watched Cam throw rocks in the lake and play with a boat on a string.

"I could stay here forever..." she whispered.

"We can" he said brushing the strands away from her forehead.

As if on cue Cam ran up with something shiny in his hand, "mommy, mommy look what I found" he said handing her a key and running away.

"What is this?" she asked almost stuttering.

He smiled big dimples etched deep in his cheeks, "you hold the key...the key to my heart...and the key to that house right there...if you want it"

"You bought a house?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Alexis is holding it for us if we want it...but you hold the key right there...so what do you say?"

She didn't think this time; she just nodded her head...they walked towards the house...towards her new life.

"Push baby push" Patrick called holding her from behind.

"I am pushing; so unless you want to get down here and push for me...please be quiet"

He grinned at Epiphany over Liz's head.

"And wipe that grin off your face"

"UGGGGGHHHHHHH" she screamed loudly.

He leaned down to kiss her temple, "I love you Liz"

"I love you too" she whispered before pushing again.

She lay in the hospital room exhausted...flanked by three bassinets.

Patrick came in wearing the perpetual smile, "how are you " he asked gently.

"Great now" she said grabbing his hand.

"So what about names for these...I was thinking of, Patrick Jr., Patricia and Patrice, what do you think?"

"Shut up"

_Three Weeks Later..._

"I can't believe they are finally asleep" she said sitting down in the living room.

He laid her down and began to rub her feet...then her legs...then her hands...followed by each finger.

When he got to the ring finger; he stopped...

"I was thinking...I don't like this"

"What" she asked groggy.

He grabbed the ring from his shirt pocket, "I think this finger is naked...and I was wondering if you would let me do something about that" he asked smiling as her eyes got wide.

To that he got down on one knee, "Elizabeth Spencer...will you marry me?"

_Three Years Later..._

"DADDY!" Cameron Drake yelled loudly from the backyard.

"THE TRIPLETS are eating dirt again"

Patrick looked at his wife holding their newborn daughter. Little Aubrey was just the newest edition to their family.

He walked outside and saw rings around two of the kids mouth and a conspicuous dirt ring on the thirds shirt.

"Noah, Stephen, Matthew...what did I tell you about eating dirt...now get inside" he said to the three.

Cameron followed, "Daddy, I don't know why they eat dirt...I told them we were ordering pizza!"

Patrick looked at his children sitting at the dinner table...he had adopted Cameron shortly after Liz and he were married...in his heart he was as much his child as any of his biological ones.

Liz came in with the baby monitor and laid her head on Patrick's shoulder, "whatcha thinking?"

"About how my life couldn't be more perfect..."

**Fin**

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed; I have to admit I love the fluff so this chapter had a lot of it...but I thought Liz and Patrick deserved happiness with their family. So thanks to all my readers, and to everyone who reviews; you all seriously rock!**


End file.
